Keigo's weird mind
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Just something i did for fun. Keigo is so funny!


Uryuu got up in the morning and went to the kitchen. He fixed himself up a bowl of cereal. School would be starting within the hour. So he had to get ready quickly. He ate his cereal and changed into his uniform. He grabbed his bag and opened the door, only someone was there. Someone who made his heart flutter. Orihime smiled at him, wearing her school uniform and holding her bag.

"Hi, Ishida-Kun." She said.

"Oh, hello, Inoue-San." He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Let's walk together!"

"Is that why you came here?"  
"Yes. Let's go." Uryuu smiled and they walked to school together. He wanted to hold her hand, but as fate would have it, she has eyes for somebody else. Things were silent on the way there. So he decided to break the silence.

"So... did you ever tell Kurosaki your feelings?" She stopped in her steps. _I said something wrong, didn't I? Can't you be more sensitive?_

_"_Umm.... no, not yet." She blushed. "I'm starting to think if its the right thing to tell him."

"What? Why?" He felt a smile underneath him, but just because she doesn't tell him doesn't mean she'll fall out of love with him.

"I think he has eyes for Kuchiki-San." She looked at him with her heartbreaking eyes. "What do you think?" He didn't what to say. He was lost for words.

"Uh... You'll never know unless you tell him your true feelings." He hated telling her that. Now she would tell Ichigo and have her heartbroken. She was too fragile for something like that. It would break his heart if something happened to her. Yeah, right. He pushed up his glasses again. There's no way she would ever love him. She was popular, he was a nerd. Why would she want him? She wants the jock-like guy, Ichigo. And Ichigo wants the tough girl, Rukia. And she wants him too.

"You're right." Orihime replied. She sighed and stretched her arms, which caused the blood in Uryuu to rise slightly. "We should do something after school." She looked at him; he was confused.

"Do something?" He repeated.

"Yeah, like hang out somewhere. Go out to eat. What do you think?"

"Uh..." He blushed. Was it like a date? No. No! They went lots of places together. "Sure." She smiled, but then frowned. She stopped right in front of Uryuu and grabbed his tie. "What are you doing, Inoue-San?"

"You're tie is on wrong." She giggled. "Let me do it." The blush on his face reddened. Because she was so close to him and because he was embarrased about putting his tie on wrong. She took it off and then put it on right. "There!" She smiled, proud of what she did.

"Thank you, Inoue-San." Uryuu replied, looking down at his now perfect tie. He smiled, but then caught sight of his watch. They had 10 minutes to get to class! "Hey! We're going to be late!"

"Huh?" She grabbed his wrist, since she had no watch, causing him to blush again. "Oh, you're right! Let's go!" Their pace quickened and they came in school with 2 minutes left to spare, both panting.

"Hey!" Keigo yelled. "You're late!"

"According to my watch, Asano..." Uryuu retorted,"... We're 2 minutes early."

"You guys are panting! Gasp! What were you two doing?!" Keigo giggled. "Oh, I know what you two did! BUT.... Why would she do that with someone like you?"

"Wha---?" Uryuu's face turned completely red and he had to lean against a desk for support. Keigo sure had a perverted mind. "How could you think something like that?"

"Well, why are you panting?"

"We were running! We were talking and we were almost late!" Uryuu yelled. Did Keigo have to say that? Thoughts flooded his mind. What if he and Orihime did do that? In his fantasy, they were sitting on a couch, watching a romantic movie. The people in the movie started kissing. He glanced over at Orihime, and his face reddened. He wrapped his arm around and was pleasantly surprised when she cuddled against him. The movie didn't matter anymore. Their lips met and they passionately kissed. He shuddered at the thought of this and then the bell rang. Ms. Ochi came in and Uryuu immediately took his seat. Orihime didn't seem at all bothered about what Keigo said. She probably didn't even know what he meant. Uryuu rubbed his hands through his hair and glared at Ichigo who glared at him and Rukia smirked at Keigo's remarks. They were just walking to school. Why did people have perverted minds? He sighed, trying to concentrate on the work the teacher had given him. One day... he would tell her... but that's will be the day she stops loving Kurosaki Kun. That won't be for a while....


End file.
